


House Snow of Snowfall

by th3craft3r



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3craft3r/pseuds/th3craft3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bael looked on with admiration at Arya who had Needle strapped onto her hip and then shyly at the regal Sansa who smiled down at him.<br/>“Shall I go and fetch Father?” Bael stared up at Val with inquiring eyes.<br/>“Yes you may.” Val replied. “Take some guards with you and Little Sam too.”<br/>“Father?” Sansa asked with raised brows.<br/>“A lot of kids call Jon, Father.” Val answered. “This is House Snow after all and there are a lot of bastards around here.” she added and smiled. “It is cold. Shall we go inside?” she asked and led their visitors into the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Snow of Snowfall

In all her years she never dreamed of living in a castle, caged behind stone walls and be the subject of scrutiny and admiration of other people. However, that’s what she has at the moment. Clad in heavy furs to fight off the biting cold, she stood atop the battlements, overlooking the ruins of what once was the Wall. Her people are helping rebuild it to offer some sort of defense from whatever new abominations that will come down from the Lands of Always Winter. The White Walkers are gone but it doesn’t hurt to be vigilant and prepared for any circumstance.  
The wildlings are part of the Northern Kingdom now. And they have settled on the lands that formerly belonged to the Watch. On it, they built a new castle - Snowfall, a safe haven for all freefolk to dwell in, away from the rigidity and restrictions of other southern Houses.  
She turned her attention to the people below going on about their business. She saw her nephew sparring with Gilly’s child in the courtyard and maester Tarly fussing over something in his books, checking the castle stores no doubt and taking note of the recent supplies from Karhold, courtesy of Lady Alys.  
“Val, riders are approaching.” a sentry run up to her, catching his breath at the urgency of the news.  
“Call the guards.” She instructed. “How many are they?” She asked as she followed the guard along the battlements to the other side of the castle.  
“We can’t tell but I think more enough.” The man informed her.  
“Send scouts and summon the elders!” she shouted at one of the wildling warriors below. She sprinted along the walls until she was facing the southern expanse of the castle. Out on the horizon, she spied a column of riders making their way towards them. They were far enough to make out their sigils but it doesn’t look like they’re aggressors.  
“Shall we send for the Lord?” one of the men that joined her asked.  
“No need for that. I am sure he’s busy at the moment. I’ll handle this. Just be ready and man the walls.” She instructed. A lot of people had turned out and were anxious. Warriors had donned their armors and men and women alike are clutching their weapons.  
Living at the end of civilization wasn’t all that peaceful. There were raids from time to time from outlaws and other Northerners who resented their presence  
As the riders got closer, she recognized who they were. The giant gray direwolf on a field of white was flying on the banners of their outriders.  
“Starks,” Val mumbled. “What does she want now?” she sighed as she fixed her braid and closed her furs around her before shouting, “Open the gates!” then she descended the battlements, followed by her guards.

* * *

  
The elders had joined her at the gate along with other wildlings who came to gawk and Ghost stood dutifully by her side. It wasn’t long before their visitors arrived. She recognized princess Arya - the Stark she liked the most. Then there was the Queen, hair kissed by fire and cheeks red from the cold, Sansa. They were escorted by a mix of soldiers from every northern House as displayed by the sigils on their shields and surcoats.  
“Welcome to Snowfall.” Val said but didn’t bow, and no one else did. Arya was the first to dismount, her direwolf Nymeria, following closely behind her and the two direwolves greeted each other as well.  
“Val!” Arya shouted and gave the other woman a hug.  
“To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit princess?” Val jested, knowing how Arya hated to be called thus.  
“Just some important matters to discuss.” It was Sansa who answered as she dismounted and approached them, nodding at Val in acknowledgment.  
“It is good to see you again Lady Arya, Your Grace.” Maester Tarly greeted.  
“Mother! I heard we have visitors!” A child of two and ten stopped by Val’s side, breathless from running followed by another boy his age.  
“Yes, Bael.” Val smiled at him, smoothing down his hair. He was her nephew. Dalla’s son but he had addressed her as mother for as long as she can remember. “Meet the Stark Ladies of Winterfell.”  
Bael looked on with admiration at Arya who had Needle strapped onto her hip and then shyly at the regal Sansa who smiled down at him.  
“Shall I go and fetch Father?” Bael stared up at Val with inquiring eyes.  
“Yes, you may,” Val replied. “Take some guards with you and Little Sam too.”  
“Father?” Sansa asked with raised brows.  
“A lot of kids call Jon, Father,” Val answered. “This is House Snow after all and there are a lot of bastards around here,” she added and smiled. “It is cold. Shall we go inside?” she asked and led their visitors into the castle.

* * *

 

Tormund and the Clan Elders shared equal leadership of the freefolk but they all deferred to Jon who they considered as their King in an unofficial way. Some know that he was half Targaryen and had relinquished his claim to both the Northern and Southern thrones to live quietly in the North after the war. But he is a Lord of a castle now with his own House.  
Jon spent most of his days helping build a new defensible wall along the ruins of the old one. He already has a seat at Snowfall but he wanted to have at least something for the legacy of the Night’s Watch so he planned on rebuilding Castle Black too as a more formidable fortress.  
“Maybe we can complete a new section of the wall in a fortnight,” Tormund said as he wiped his mouth after taking a swig of goat’s milk.  
“Aye,” Jon replied. “It is coming along nicely.”  
They were distracted by riders galloping towards them and he saw Bael at the foremost of them. “Father! Father!” he shouted.  
Tormund snickered. “Have you stolen his aunt yet?” he asked Jon.  
“Shut up Tormund.” Jon said with a smirk as they waited for Bael and the others.  
“What is it Bael?” Jon asked as the boy and his mount stopped in front of them. Some of the wildling workers had also gathered to check what was going on.  
“The Queen has arrived,” Bael answered.  
“Which one?” It was Tormund who asked. “The dragon or the wolf?” It was no secret that Queen Daenerys visits sometimes knowing that they are the last Targaryens alive.  
“Queen Sansa.” Little Sam responded. “Princess Arya is with her as well.”  
“Alright, I’ll go,” Jon said. “Tormund, I believe you can manage here without me,” he told his friend. “Try not to mess anything up.” he jested as he saddled his horse.  
“Har! This bloody wall will be complete by the time you return Lord Crow!” Tormund boasted.

* * *

 

When he arrived back at Snowfall, he found his cousins in front of the hearth in the solar talking with Sam and Val. Arya was the first to greet him with a tight hug. Sansa smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“You didn’t send any ravens to inform us of your visit,” Jon said as he messed Arya’s hair.  
Val stood up and helped him remove his cloak. Arya found the gesture amusing. “I’ll have food sent up in a while,” Val said. “Come, Sam, let us leave them for a bit.” and the maester followed her out of the chamber.  
“So, what do I owe the pleasure?” Jon asked as he settled into the chair vacated by Val in front of the hearth.  
“Can’t we just come by and visit?” Arya asked. “We missed you.”  
“Well, I missed you too,” Jon replied. “Is Bran not with you?” he asked.  
“You know how it is, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.” Sansa said, looking all queenly in her blue dress and black cloak, in contrast to Arya who wore leather jerkin and boots. “We have something to discuss with you,” she added.  
“What do you mean ‘we’?” Arya gave her sister a glare. “You talk to him. I’m going to explore the castle,” she added and made for the door, ignoring Sansa’s requests to stay.  
Silence permeated the room until Jon cleared his throat. “Well, what is it?”  
Sansa composed herself and held her head high. “As I mentioned, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.” she started and Jon nodded his head in agreement. “I have made it clear that I will not marry and Bran will rule after me since Arya declined.”  
“So?” Jon asked, wary of what favor she will ask of him.  
“Therein lies the problem. With Bran’s condition, it is unlikely that he can produce any heir. I have discussed it with the other Lords and no one resisted the idea that you shall assume the Kingship once more after Bran. You or your sons and daughters.”  
Jon wanted to protest but Sansa kept talking. “You have the Stark blood running in your veins and you held the Kingship once. Even now, I would be happy to relinquish it back to you.”  
Jon sighed. “Sansa, I wanted to live a quiet life away from the court. That’s why I chose to stay here.”  
“I know that,” Sansa said. “I wouldn’t be asking if there was any other way.”  
“Why don’t you marry then? You’re still young.” Jon asked and Sansa tensed.  
“Please do not ask that of me after everything that happened,” Sansa replied with a steely voice.  
“Why not Arya then? She can get married and let her sons be the heir.”  
“Arya is stubborn and don’t broach the subject with her again unless you don’t want to see the daylight. Please just consider it.” Sansa pleaded.  
“Alright, alright I will think about it.”

* * *

 

Later that night, Jon had settled back to his chambers and the thought of ruling the North once more weight heavily on him. He heard the door creaked and stared at Val who entered as she had the habit of doing some nights, just barging in without an invitation. Jon sat up as Val settled beside him.  
“The guests are already sound asleep in their chambers,” Val said.  
“Uh huh.” Jon hummed. “And what are you doing here?”  
Val shrugged. “I’m feeling cold.” She gave him a coy smile as she pushed him back to bed.

It was late into the night when they finished making love. Always gentle with each other and discreet so that none of the households will hear. They were contented with what they have and what they were doing. It was all spontaneous like most everything between the two of them.  
“So what did she want with you?” Val asked, her head resting on his chest.  
“An heir,” Jon replied simply which made Val lift her head to look at him with questioning eyes. Her blue eyes, piercing and serious. Jon ran his fingers through her dark blonde hair.  
“It concerns the line of succession. She wants me to assume the kingship after Bran.” Jon explained. “Sansa doesn’t want to get married and so does Arya. Bran might not be able to produce an heir so their last option is me.”  
“Are you considering on accepting it?” Val asked.  
Jon sighed. “I don’t know.”  
Then there was silence as Val settled her head his arms, her fingers drawing circles on his chest.  
“I have something to tell you too.” Val started and looked at him once more.  
“What is it?” Jon inquired. Val hesitated and Jon raised his brows. “Come on, tell me.”  
Val smirked. “I am with child.” She told him. “Your child.”  
Jon was evidently surprised. “Truly?” he asked and brought her closer with his arm where she rested.  
“Yes,” Val answered. Sam confirmed it.  
“Oh, gods Val. I can’t believe this.” Jon said.  
“Why?” Val questioned. “After so many nights of frolicking about, this is bound to happen,” she smirked.  
“Aye, I guess so.”  
“Are you okay with this?” Val asked tentatively.  
“I am happy of course,” Jon replied. “Never in my life, I expected to have sons or daughters of my own. But I’m worried as well.”  
“Worried about what? That you’re not going to be a great father? You’ve done a great job with Bael and the other kids already.”  
“It’s not that.” Jon started. “It’s just that I promised myself that I should never father a bastard.”  
“Val sighed and lifted her head once more. “I am of the freefolk and we don’t mind about someone being a bastard.”  
“I know that,” Jon answered. “But still...”  
“Hush.” Val put a finger on his lips. “This is not all too difficult at all and this is supposed to be a happy occasion. But if your bloody honor won’t stand with this...” she was about to snap but Jon cut him off.  
“Marry me.” Jon blurted out and Val was silenced. “That is where we are heading anyway. Most of the freefolk seemed to think you’re my wife already.”  
“Oh, I don’t know about that. You haven’t stolen me yet.” Val teased. “What gives you the notion that I’ll marry you?”  
“Oh come on, my wildling princess, don’t make this hard on me.”  
Val smirked. “You’re lucky that I love you, or else I won’t consent to this ridiculous marriage you’re offering.”  
“And I love you too,” Jon answered and kissed her lips.  
“Just don’t tell anyone yet about this.”  
“I promise,” Jon said as his hand settled on her warm belly.

* * *

 

Arya and Sansa stayed for a couple more days at Snowfall, even venturing to check the reconstruction of the wall and to get acquainted with the different clans of the freefolk living under their domain.  
By the time they were to depart, Jon escorted them to the gate along with Val and Sam.  
“I shall await your answer, Jon,” Sansa informed him after giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Perhaps, we can foster your child in Winterfell when he or she comes of age,” she added and nodded suggestively in Val’s direction.  
“How did you...”  
“We’re not blind. We expect an invitation to your wedding.”  
Jon grinned. “Alright, alright... You’ll be invited.”


End file.
